


You Can Leave Your Hat On

by Switch842



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Kadam AU Saturdays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt hated strip clubs. Really. They were just dark and kinda smelly and, maybe he was a bit old-fashioned, but ogling half-naked men and women in a crowded room just didn't sound like a good time. But, strip clubs, for whatever reason, were the go to bachelor party location, so here he was. Another Saturday night, another bachelor party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Leave Your Hat On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "party" for [Kadam AU Saturdays](http://kadamausaturdays.tumblr.com/).
> 
> This is the first incarnation. Then, while searching for the perfect song, I came across another one that would be perfect if the roles were reversed. So, I wrote them both. You can find the other one [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/724619).

Kurt hated strip clubs. Really. They were just dark and kinda smelly and, maybe he was a bit old-fashioned, but ogling half-naked men and women in a crowded room just didn't sound like a good time. But, strip clubs, for whatever reason, were the go to bachelor party location, so here he was. Another Saturday night, another bachelor party.

He was at the bar, getting a fresh drink and trying to stay as far away from the raucous group he had come with as he could. He really hoped they moved on from here soon. It seemed pretty obvious to him that even the groom to be was as uncomfortable as Kurt was, but his brother, the best man, had insisted, and, well, it was difficult to argue with Cooper Anderson once he got an idea in his head.

"Can I get you another, mate?"

Kurt looked up at the voice and, oh. This was a different bartender. Tall, blond, and apparently not from around here if the accent was anything to go by.

"Yeah," Kurt said. "Vodka tonic with a lime, please."

"Here you go," the bartender said setting the drink down a few moments later. "Not your type of crowd?"

"You could say that," Kurt replied.

"Bachelor party?"

"Of course."

"Who's the unlucky fellow?" he asked.

"The one with way too much gel in his hair, over there," Kurt said, pointing to where Blaine was currently sitting, red-faced, as an overly muscled guy in a gold metallic thong gave him a lap dance.

"Ah. So this is all the best man's idea, then?" the bartender asked.

"You got it," Kurt answered, taking a large gulp of his drink and wincing a little at the burn of the vodka. 

"I'm Adam," he said, holding out his hand.

"Kurt," Kurt replied, shaking his hand firmly.

"So, listen," Adam said. "I'm not usually so forward, but my shift ends in about an hour if you maybe want to get out of here?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, barely pausing to think it over. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great. So, you should go back and enjoy the rest of your party and I'll meet you back here?"

"It's a date," Kurt replied.

Adam just smiled in return and went to go fix more drinks for the other patrons. Kurt stood watching him for a moment, appreciating the way his muscles moved under the tight white t-shirt he was wearing. At one point, he bent over to grab something from a small fridge under the bar, and Kurt was sure the way Adam exaggerated the simple motion was purely for Kurt's benefit. Kurt blushed and scampered back off to the group. Only an hour to go and he could get out of here.

Kurt kept a close eye on the clock and pretended to enjoy himself as best he could. He shared some laughs with Blaine over the ridiculous costumes some of the dancers wore. There were fifteen minutes left and Kurt was contemplating just heading back to the bar to wait for Adam's shift to be done when the lights when down again and a bright spotlight lit the stage. The crowd went wild and people were chanting like they knew what, or who, was going to be up next.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the DJ called, as the loud trumpet blares of [Joe Cocker](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4b04jq7NB1s) flooded out of the speakers. "Your next performer is one of our finest. You know him; you love him. It's Earl Grey!"

The curtains were thrown open and there was Adam, the bartender, stalking out onto stage in a trench coat and three piece suit. Kurt's jaw dropped. The way he moved was like a jungle cat, all sleek moves and rolling hips and shoulders. The trench coat slid down his arms and he tossed it into the crowd, women and men grabbing for it like they were starving. The suit coat and vest followed leaving him in just a fitted white shirt and the tightest pants Kurt had ever seen. And believe him, he'd worn a lot of tight pants. As Joe crooned about leaving your hat on, Adam ripped open his shirt revealing a well-defined, but not overly muscled, body with a smattering of light brown hair. Kurt's mouth watered at the sight. He really hoped Adam didn't suggest going out for coffee when they met up because there was no way Kurt would be able to make it through such a mundane activity knowing what was waiting for him.

Kurt blinked and suddenly Adam's pants were ripped away. All that was left was a pinstriped thong, showing off his firm thighs and well-rounded ass. The rest of the club faded away as Adam finally found Kurt in the audience and their eyes caught. Kurt didn't care about the hoots and hollers coming from his friends. He was in lust and he wanted Adam now.

All too soon, the number was over and Kurt was rushing back to the bar to wait for Adam; Cooper hollered, "Get him, Kurt!" as he went. He didn't even bother with proper good-byes, but he could apologize tomorrow. His friends will forgive him.

Adam came out not long after that and it was obvious he'd done nothing more than change into street clothes. His skin was still shining with sweat and body glitter and there was a hint of black eyeliner around his eyes. He had a blue beanie shoved on his head with slim-fitted jeans, a long sleeved tee, and a brown tweed vest. He looked devastating and Kurt wanted nothing more than to take him home and ravish him until the sun came up.

"I live ten minutes away," Kurt said. "Say you'll come home with me."

"I'll come home with you," Adam replied.

God. Kurt loved strip clubs.

THE END


End file.
